Moonlit
by StickieBun
Summary: SEQUEL TO BLOOD RELATIONS. When investigating a case that has been bothering the Dispatch for a while, Eric mysteriously disappears, and when he returns, things may never be the same again. He will never be the same again...and will Alan stay by his side when someone else comes to sweep him off his feet?
1. Hawaii

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	2. Home Life

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	3. The Mission that Changes Everything

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	4. Lost and Found

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	5. A Drink Too Many

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	6. Memories

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	7. Killer

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	8. The Beginning of the End?

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	9. And the World Falls Down

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	10. Daddy's Sorry

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	11. Officer and Nurse

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	12. Love isn't always for forever

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	13. Thorns to the Heart

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	14. Awakened

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	15. Captured

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	16. Secret napkin

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	17. Pains from the past

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	18. Circus

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	19. The old Witch

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	20. A voice

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	21. Nothing Good Can Come

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	22. Madness

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	23. His painful past

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	24. Tomato Baths

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	25. Proposal

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	26. Out of the fryingpan

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	27. The Truth

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	28. Escape

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	29. Rescue

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	30. The story of a witch

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	31. News

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	32. Together

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	33. Eric and Alan's talk

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	34. Birth

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	35. Christmas Morning

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	36. Attacks

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	37. Post-attack

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	38. Mean Kitty

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	39. Eric's revenge

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	40. Bonus! Chapter

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
>org<br>/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


End file.
